Dragons of a Modern Age
by Kitsunehime
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnations? Tanis and his friends never did . . . That is, until objects from their pasts started to show up. Please read and review! complete
1. chapter one

Welcome to my first Dragonlance fic. I sincerely hope it doesn't suck . . . But, well, this is an assignment for class, and I would appreciate it very much if you would point out any mistakes or any parts that could be improved. It's like being an editor, ne?

This story was only supposed to be a sequel chapter taking five years after the events in 'Dragons of Autumn Twilight.' But, I couldn't resist turning the whole thing into a fic hundreds of years in the future . . . So, all I have left to say is, I'm only going to be following the events from the first book of the 'Dragonlance Chronicles.' (Ok, and maybe some of the other books too . . .) I did read the others, but the whole thing would get too confusing. Other than that, enjoy.

All Dragonlance characters belong to their respective owners and not to me.

  
  
  
  
  


Dragons of a Modern Age

chapter one

  
  


" . . . and so, the Heroes entered Pax Tharkas by way of the Sla-Mori. After some planning, they decided the most logical way to free the prisoners was to dress up as women themselves . . . "

In History class, Tanis yawned and tuned the teacher, Mr. Bakayarou, out. 'Big deal,' he thought. 'That was all hundreds of years ago. Besides, Grandpa already told me all about it.' He pictured the old man off in one of his tales again, tales of the Heroes he was so fond of. 'Dressing up as women . . . Bah!'

He looked around him to see he could pass any of his friends a note. No luck there, Sturm was listening intently and taking notes, especially when the teacher mentioned the Solamnic Knights. Tanis sighed. His friend had an almost unhealthy obsession with them.

Caramon had fallen asleep at his desk, yet again. Tanis understood why, the class was so boring! Raistlin, Caramon's twin brother, was, like Sturm, actually listening. The only difference was, he took down notes on magic and magi instead of knights.

The only other friend he had in that class was Tas, and he was out in the hall. Again. That's what came of asking the teacher too many irrelevant questions.

Tanis sighed again and resigned himself to Mr. Bakayarou's lecture. 'I can't wait till lunch . . . '

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"So how was the class after all? Was it boring? Was it fun? I wouldn't know, I was out in the hall, but . . . "

"Shut up, Tas," Raistlin barked. "It's hard enough to have an appetite without your chattering." Coughing, he set aside his food with distaste.

"You all right, Raist?" Caramon asked worriedly.

"Yes, just get the kender to shut up!"

Tanis sighed in exasperation and felt the delicate point of his ear that proved his elven heritage. "Tas, why don't you just finish your food?"

"But I'm done already!"

"Then could you please keep a lookout for the rest of our friends?"

"Ok! I'll tell you as soon as they get here! You can count on me!"

"Tas, just do it."

"Righty-O, Captain!"

"Tasslehoff Burrfoot!" Raistlin managed to shout, glaring. Raistlin's glare was quite scary, as Tas just found out. Scary enough to make shut him up for the time being.

A few minutes later, Sturm drifted in, fingering the long, flowing moustaches – his pride and joy – he had grown in the tradition of the Solamnic Knights he was so fascinated with. "Mr. Bakayarou could have said more on the knights," he said by way of a greeting.

"What's so fascinating about them? Those Solamnics are mostly honor guards for ancient artifacts and tombs nowadays," Raistlin remarked scathingly. Sturm just ignored him.

"Tanis! Riverwind and Goldmoon are coming! And they've got Tika with them!" Tas piped. "Oh, and Kitiara's coming from the other side! Was Science class boring? Was it fun? I wouldn't know because I haven't been there yet, but . . . " Raistlin glared at him again. "Eep . . . "

Riverwind, as stoic as ever, placed his tray down on the table and began to eat without a word. His girlfriend, Goldmoon, took pity on Tas and told him all about the class they were just in.

"Hey, Caramon. Do you mind if I sit here?" Tika asked, rather shyly. Caramon nodded, a bit shy himself. It was obvious the two liked each other.

Kitiara sat down quietly and began to reread her notes on Takhisis, the Dark Queen. Tanis liked her, but he did admit she had an unhealthy interest in the evil goddess and her followers, as well as the red, blue, green, black, and white dragons that served the darkness.

"Hey, where's Flint? I hope someone didn't shove him in a locker again . . . " Tas commented, searching for him.

"For your information, I'm fine," Flint, who had a short stature due to his dwarven heritage, said, climbing up on the bench next to Tanis. "I heard there's going to be some new students in our next class." Their next class was one of the three mandatory language lessons they all had together, a lesson in the Elven tongue.

"New students? Hmm . . . but Taliya didn't say anything about any new students . . . " Tanis mused. Taliya was his older sister that had graduated from the school a few years ago and was now a teacher.

"Have you never heard of 'surprise,' Tanis?" Raistlin pointed out.

"You do have a point there."

"Handy to be a teacher's friend, eh? You _usually_ get the news before everyone else," remarked Flint. "Of course, in your sister's case, I think she grades us harder than all the other students . . . "

"I'm sure she actually grades us all equally," Goldmoon said calmly. "It is nice that she lets us call her by her name instead of 'Miss Yousei.'"

"She says it makes her feel old to be called that by close friends. And downright stupid if called that by her own brother." Tanis picked up his tray and brought it to the counter to be emptied. On his return, he found it was time to go back to class. "Well, now we get to find out who's transferring in."

Taking their seats along one of the side walls of the classroom, they sat and waited for Tanis's sister to come in.

"Hello, everyone! Have a good lunch?" Taliya looked much like her younger brother, but instead of the brownish-red hair he possessed, she had extremely dark red hair that appeared black in the shadows.

"Yeah, Miss Yousei!"

"We have two new students today. Their names are Laurana and Gilthanas Tenshi."

Tanis sat bolt upright in his seat when he heard their names. He knew them both from childhood.

"I'm quite sure both of you knew Elven quite well," Taliya continued. "There are two seats in the back, right behind Tanis."

Tanis watched as they approached, then sat down in the proffered seats. Gilthanas coolly glanced at him and did nothing else. Laurana stared at the back of his head, making Tanis feel rather uncomfortable.

The rest of the class passed quite uneventfully, but, thankfully, nowhere near as boringly as History. Afterwards, Tanis and Tas left for Science and Raistlin went to Magic by himself. Sturm and Caramon headed toward the Math classroom while the rest of the group entered History, along with Laurana and Gilthanas.

That was the last class of the day. The group of friends was about to leave, but Tanis insisted on staying just a little while longer, until the two new students came out. They seldom had to wait for Taliya, since she often had to stay late.

Tanis didn't have to wait long. Laurana spotted him first, and hugged him, saying, "Tanthalas! It's been such a long time!"

Gilthanas calmly shook Tanis's hand after his sister was done. "Tanthalas. Do you mind introducing us to your friends?"

Caramon sputtered. "Tanthalas?! What the . . . ?"

"Tanthalas is my Elven name," Tanis replied. "You remember Flint Zenchou, don't you? Sturm Rurouni is the one with the moustaches. He has an odd affinity for the Solamnic Knighthood. Those three are Caramon, Raistlin, and Kitiara Kodoku. This is Goldmoon Seimei and Riverwind Arashi. And the kender is Tasslehoff Burrfoot, Tas for short."

"Nice to meet you," Laurana said pleasantly. Gilthanas nodded.

As they started walking, Tas asked, "So, you do you three know each other?"

"We were childhood friends," Laurana replied. But Tas got the feeling that she eft something out. She was staring at the back of Tanis's head again, with her heart in her eyes. Tas understood then. Laurana was in love with Tanis, and Tanis liked her back, somewhat. But Tanis also liked Kitiara. And that was also why Gilthanas was so cool toward Tanis. 'But why?' he thought. After a while, he gave up. Puzzling it out made his head spin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A note about the last names: I know some of the characters already have last names, but they are different in this fic for a reason that will show up later. Each one is Japanese and has a meaning.

"Bakayarou" usually means 'idot/stupid/fool,' "Yousei" means 'fairy/sprite/elf,' "Tenshi" means something along the lines of 'angel,' "Zenchou" means 'omen/portent/sign,' "Rurouni" means 'wandering swordsman,' "Kodoku" means 'loneliness,' "Seimei" means 'life,' and "Arashi" means 'storm.'

Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. chapter two

One review! Woohoo! *sigh* Right . . . Well, thanks anyways.

I do not own any of the Dragonlance characters.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dragons of a Modern Age

chapter two

  
  


"How was your day?" Tanis's grandfather asked that night, during dinner. "Taliya here tells me there were two new students. You know, there's a legend about new students around here. A long, long time ago — " He was silenced by the frying pan that Taliya brought down on his head.

"Gods! Grandpa, is it really necessary to give a legend on _everything_?!"

Tanis shook his head, hiding a slight smile. "It was fine. Laurana and Gilthanas are back."

"Happy to have your friends back?" Taliya asked, ignoring the groaning that came from their grandfather.

"Well, yes . . . " Essentially, that was the truth, but not all of it. But, he was a bit unsettled at how Laurana had grown up to be so beautiful . . . And in love with him. Then there was the fact that Gilthanas knew he liked Kitiara too . . . The whole thing was just so confusing, and even a bit intimidating. His sister peered at him curiously, then shrugged it off, resolving to figure it all out some other time. That is, sometime after she finally got her grandfather to stop spewing myths on random things at the drop of a hat.

"Did you know there's a legend about an old man being knocked out by a frying pan? It started not so long ago — " This time, Tanis brought his elbow down on his head.

The next morning, Tanis arrived just in time to see the principal take Kitiara to the office. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Tanaka wants to speak to her about her studies on Takhisis," Raistlin answered.

"That girl is too fascinated with evil things," Gilthanas commented, joining the group outside the school. "You would do well to forget about liking her," he said quickly in Elven.

The others didn't know enough to follow along, but Tanis understood perfectly. "The heart doesn't follow rational thinking," he replied, still in the same language. "Where's Laurana?"

"Laurana is inside. But, I have a warning for you, if you break her heart, there is nothing to stop me from killing you, against Elven morals or not." Switching back to Common, he said, "The bell has rung. Let's go, or we'll be late."

All through the day, Laurana kept watching. By now, the others had figured out what their situation was, and were just as confused about it as Tas was.

Finally, at the end of the day, Laurana approached him. "Tanthalas?"

"Yes, Laurana?"

"Well . . . I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me . . . " she said, rather nervously.

"Uh . . . All right. What time?" Tanis didn't see the look Kitiara shot him.

"Tomorrow after school." Laurana was happy that he accepted, and ignored the look she got from her brother. "Thank you!" Impulsively, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Embarrassed, she ducked her head and hurried home.

Tanis stood there like a statue . . . a red, blushing statue, that is. All he could think about was the feel of her soft lips against his cheek.

Gilthanas, after watching his sister leave, took a look at Tanis and chuckled. It was a very laughable sight. 'Perhaps I don't have to worry about him and Laurana after all.' Then he noticed Kitiara's glare. 'But I'll have to work to keep _her_ from interfering,' he thought. Silently, he turned to go home.

"Tanis?" Caramon asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

Tas jumped up and down excitedly. "Tanis! You got a date! Can you tell me what happens afterwards? Or, better, yet, I don't suppose I could come along, could I? I won't be too much trouble, I promise! Pl — " He shut up suddenly because Raistlin finally succeeded in casting the silencing spell he had been trying for weeks.

"Congratulations, Tanis," Riverwind said with a hint of a smile.

"Huh?"

Sturm clapped Tanis on the back, nearly making him stagger. "Stop playing dumb. Go home and think on how to act tomorrow."

"Huh?!"

"Sometimes, little brother, I think Grandpa's brainlessness has rubbed off on you."

"Taliya?" Poor Tanis was _extremely_ confused by now.

"Yes, it's me. Who else would I be? Come on, we have to rescue the neighbor's children from Grandpa's preaching." Seeing as he was still too dazed to follow, Taliya put a hand on his shoulder and steered him in the right direction. "Don't worry," she said to the rest of them. "I'll have him fixed up and back to normal by tomorrow morning."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Aah, stupid Writer's Block attacked me. Luckily, it's starting to wear off. I'm going to try and put the next chapter up in a day or two.

Pen D. Fox: Good question . . . Um, let's see . . . The school they go to basically _is_ college, except it functions more like a high school. That make sense?

Ja!


	3. chapter three

Welcome to chapter three. Here you see some events and not just random day-to-day happenings. Enjoy.

Absolutely no Dragonlance characters belong to me.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dragons of a Modern Age

chapter three

  
  


Unfortunately, Tanis _wasn't_ completely 'fixed' the next morning. Taliya dropped him off with his friends with a frown.

"Darn, it didn't work . . . " she muttered as she walked off.

"What didn't work?" Tas wondered.

"You don't want to know," Tanis intoned darkly. This just earned him odd looks. "No, not that! Do your brains live in the gutter or something?!"

The whole day pretty much passed by in a haze for Tanis. It seemed like his body was running on autopilot while his brain was off in some faraway realm. One of the only things he noticed was that Gilthanas did seem a bit friendlier. That realization did nothing but confuse him.

Finally, the time for his date with Laurana arrived. Tika and Goldmoon had thrown him out to the nearby field and made him pick some flowers earlier, so he was now waiting, rather ill at ease, for her to come out, with said flowers.

While he was waiting, Laurana had quickly dashed into the bathroom to make sure she looked all right.

'My hair could use a bit of brushing,' she thought, digging in her bag for her hairbrush. Not finding it, she turned to the only other person in there at the time. "Kitiara, you have a brush I can borrow?"

"It's unsanitary to share brushes," she replied, a bit coldly.

"Oh . . . Sorry, I can't believe I forgot that." Laurana hastily used her fingers to get the knots out and ran out to meet Tanis. "Sorry I'm late, Tanthalas!"

"Er . . . It's not a problem. Here, these are for you." Nervously, he handed her the small bouquet he picked.

Laurana accepted them, blushing. "Thank you. Um, well . . . let's get going then."

They bought tickets to the movie they thought was most interesting that was currently playing and sat down to watch.

It was about a boy who had died and come back to life with strange new powers, which was very unusual in the real world unless one of the gods intervened. The boy teamed up with three others who also had superhuman powers to fight against an evil king from a place called Meikai who was trying to take over the world.

Laurana found it really sad when blue-haired girl was kidnapped while the main character could do nothing to save her. Tanis noticed her unhappiness, and put an arm around her.

The movie continued, with all the fight scenes, until the evil king was defeated. They both left the theater, talking about their favorite parts.

"I rather liked the ending," Laurana remarked.

"It was nice," Tanis admitted. "But I think I liked the part when the three-eyed evil guy realized he underestimated his, also three-eyed, foe."

Suddenly, Laurana noticed it was starting to get dark. Rather reluctantly, they said goodbye and went home.

When Laurana arrived at her house, Gilthanas immediately started to question her. "Did he do anything to you? Did anything bad happen?"

"It was fine, brother. No need to worry," happily, she set off up the stairs to her room.

Tanis managed to avoid his sister and grandfather since both were currently out of the house, and flopped down on his bed to think on how much he actually enjoyed it.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


They continued to date like this for a long time, and, within a week, the whole school knew they were going out. Taliya, Gilthanas, and all their friends wasted no opportunity to lock the two together in empty classrooms, storage closets, etc.

Gilthanas became much friendlier towards Tanis, but still said, "If you ever break Laurana's heart, I will come after your blood."

Kitiara drifted farther and farther from the group as the time passed, and eventually dropped out altogether, making friends with another student named Ariakas.

And, also, as Kitiara dropped out of the group, Tanis began to like Laurana more and more. He also realized he no longer liked Kitiara in that way anymore.

Then, one day, his grandfather got a hold of an ancient sword.

"Taliya, Tanis! Come and look at this! The very same sword of legends, held by Kith-Kanan, then Tanis Half-Elven! The legend behind this is so great that — "

Taliya tuned him out and took the sword, turning it over and admiring it. "_Fealan thalos, Im murquanethi. Sai Kith-Kananoth Murtari Larion,_" she murmured in tribute to one of the greatest Elven kings ever to walk on Krynn. "Wyrmslayer, first wielded by our king, second by the legendary Tanis Half-Elven."

"Yes, and our Tanis is the namesake of the Hero," their grandfather said proudly, pausing in his retelling of the legend itself.

Taliya reverently handed it to Tanis, to whom it felt strangely familiar. Not quite sure what he was doing, he lifted Wyrmslayer and executed an intricate sword-dance, right there in the living room. His brain seemed removed from his body, which was doing this all on its own. Images flooded his mind, images of a Krynn hundreds and thousands of years gone by, Krynn during the War of the Lance.

Shocked, and finally regaining control, the enchanted blade fell, clattering, to the floor. Tanis clutched his head, which ached as if a dwarf were inside, hammering. He barely heard the worried cries of his sister and grandfather, drowning in what felt like an endless sea of memories, images, bits of speeches, faces, and all sorts of ghostly figures.

He couldn't tell past from present anymore, it was so muddled. Then, in that sea of faces, he saw Laurana, only appearing slightly different from how he had seen her earlier that day at school. Using her face as a focus, he was finally able to place all the pieces of the puzzle back into place. Finally, the storm subsided.

He was, at last, able to fully comprehend that his family was frantically trying to get a response out of him. Groggily, he sat up, having no clue how he ended up flat on his back, on the floor, with the magic blade of Kith-Kanan next to him.

"Tanis! Oh, gods . . . Little brother! Come on, please say you can hear me!" Taliy was on the verge of tears while their grandfather was frantically chanting useless "spells" on him. Of course, those "spells" weren't actually real spells. The old man only _thought_ they were spells. But, sometimes, thought can become reality. Not in this case though.

"What . . . where am I?" Tains croaked, feeling curiously exhausted.

"T-Tanis . . . " The tears spilled over the brim. "We thought you were dying!" Taliya grabbed and hugged him tight, then began to shake him. "Never, ever scare us like that again!"

"S-sis! You're sc-scrambling my brains!" Tanis squeaked. She stopped.

"You _are_ all right, aren't you?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes — " He was interrupted by a huge sobbing sound. His grandfather had hugged him from behind and was currently sobbing into Tanis's back.

"The spells worked! Oh Paladine, Mishakal, Kiri-Jolith, and fellow gods, thank you so much!"

"Uh, grandpa, my back's soaked now . . . "

"Praise all the gods that he has returned to us!"

"Grandpa . . . "

"Th — " Neither Tanis or Taliya could stand his preaching any longer. They both buried him under a pile of cushions.

"What happened?" Taliya asked.

" . . . It's really hard to explain . . . "

"Oh, come on, you can do it."

"I'm not appreciated," their grandfather complained, sticking his head out of the cushion pile.

"Sure you are, Grandpa. It's just that Tanis is trying to talk and you're interrupting," Taliya said sweetly. "Not to mention all those legends," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Something I'll tell you later. Now, Tanis, please continue."

'I guess I'm trapped,' Tanis thought wryly. "I'm not really sure why, but . . . when Taliya gave me Wyrmslayer, this – I guess you could call it a flood of memories – took over my mind. It was so confusing . . . and that's an understatement!"

"If that explains why you looked like you were in pain, then what about that sword-dance earlier?" Taliya probed. "Sure, you did used to take some swordplay lessons, but there is no way any of those could have taught you that level of skill. It was beautiful to watch," she added quietly.

"I think it was part of the memories," Tanis answered.

"Then . . . what were the memories?"

This, Tanis didn't answer, couldn't answer. It was too unbelievable, he couldn't, not for a moment, imagine even his far-fetched grandfather believing it.

He settled for saying, "I don't know."

Taliya and his grandfather gave him odd looks, but left off on the questioning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The movie mentioned is the second Yu Yu Hakusho movie. Yes, I have an obsession with anime. And, now that the plot's finally set in motion, I think the chapters should come out a bit faster.

Same as always, all comments are appreciated. They're all inspiring, really. Just don't flame me. I may like fire, but not _that_ kind.

Kuroki Kaze: Well, it's your opinion. I just have trouble thinking up English-style names and find Japanese ones much easier.

Ja!


	4. chapter four

Welcome to chapter four. As you can see, I'm running out of things to say. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dragons of a Modern Age

chapter four

  
  


That next couple days, to Tanis, went by foggily. Nothing really registered on his mind. Or rather, it did register, but did nothing to impact him, did nothing to snap him out of his daze.

  


Laurana would have asked Taliya about it, but she, too, seemed preoccupied. Perhaps not as much as her brother was, but Laurana was still loathe to disturb her train of thought.

  


Gilthanas had less reservations on the subject though, and approached Tanis directly.

  


"Tanthalas. Exactly what is wrong with you?"

  


"What? Why would anything be wrong?" Tanis looked up at him, but Gilthanas could tell he wasn't out of his stupor yet. "Nothing at all," he whispered to himself, as if trying to make himself believe it.

  


"I ask you again, Tanthalas. What is wrong with you?" Tanis started to protest again, but Gilthanas cut him off. "Don't deny it. It's easy to tell."

  


Tanis turned away. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

  


"Try me."

  


" . . . "

  


Gilthanas was fast losing his patience. "Fine, don't tell me," he snapped. "But you're upsetting Laurana, and that I won't stand for." Turning on his heel, he marched right out of the room.

  


The rest of his friends were worried about him too, but nothing they did seemed to help. Tas even went to visit his house and told him nonstop stories about his "Uncle Trapspringer," only to end up sorely disappointed at the lack of a response.

  


Raistlin, however, only expressed passing annoyance at Tanis's behavior. This was mostly due to the fact that his Test of sorcery was approaching. It could also have been because of his slight preoccupation with another one of their classmates, Crysania.

  


The only one unruffled by any of these happenings was Kitiara. In fact, she took advantage of Tanis's distraction.

  


Pulling him aside into an empty classroom where she was sure Laurana would pass by soon, she leaned close to him and whispered, "So, let's see what that snooty little elfmaiden will do when she sees this." Pulling him even closer, she kissed him full on the lips, right when Laurana herself passed by.

  


Tanis's eyes widened, stunned, and he tried to push Kitiara away, but to no avail. She clung on, like the barnacles on the bottom of a ship.

  


Laurana's books dropped to the floor, her hands numb with shock. Her large green eyes filled with tears of betrayal as Tanis was finally able to push Kitiara off of him.

  


Tanis finally noticed Laurana. Abruptly, his spirits sank, sank even lower than they already were. "Laurana . . . It's . . . It's not what you think . . . "

  


Dashing away her tears, Laurana glared at him malevolently. "What do you know of what I think?" she said coldly.

  


"Seriously, it's not what it looks like . . . "

  


"Don't come near me, Tanthalas! Stay with your new girlfriend, see what I care!" Quickly picking up her books, she stormed out of the building.

  


"Wait! Laurana!" He chasd after her, leaving Kitiara all alone in the empty classroom. She smirked, knowing their relationship was ruined.

  


"That's what you get for taking him," she said, laughing.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Tanis's chase was completely fruitless, he couldn't even find a trace of her. He could only assume that she went home. Angrily, he cursed Kitiara, and, thinking of Laurana's face when she saw, felt like banging his head against a wall, banging it until blood ran down his face. But he didn't, as Mr. Bakayarou came out and yelled at him to get going.

  


Dejectedly, he trudged home, found that his grandfather wasn't home, and flopped over on the kitchen table. On sudden impulse, he picked up the knife his sister left out from that very morning, a morning that seemed ages ago now.

  


Holding that knife, and wallowing in a deep pit of self-pity, he watched the light glint of the sharp edge. Regardless of Elven morals or not, he wanted to kill . . . kill . . . he couldn't decide, whether Kitiara or himself deserved death more.

  


'Why did Kitiara choose this time to do this?' Tanis cursed her again for selecting that day to do it. He was already down from the incident with Kith-Kanan's sword, and this added much, too much, to his misery and problems.

  


It was his own fault, he decided. His own fault for not paying attention. If he were wary from the start, Kitiara would never have been able to pull him aside. His own stupid fault . . . 

  


The door crashed open and Taliya charged in, somehow sensing what he was thinking. "What in the name of blessed E'li are you doing?!" she cried, snatching the knife out of his hands. "I don't know what happened, but it isn't any reason to kill yourself!"

  


"Leave me alone! It's all my fault anyways . . . "

  


Furious, Taliya slapped him hard across the cheek. The pain clearing his mind, he glowered at her.

  


"Taking your own life isn't a solution! It's just saying you're too much of a coward to face life and life's obstacles!"

  


Angry, he shouted back. "So what if I am?! Does it — "

  


Taliya raised her hand again, and Tanis flinched, expecting another blow. It never came. She gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at her face. "At least you can admit it," she said. "That takes courage." To this, he had no retort. "If you're alive, you have a chance to fix everything. Come."

  


She led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. "Wait right there and don't move." She then returned to the kitchen and quickly made a sandwich for her brother. "Now, tell me what happened."

  


Haltingly, he relayed the whole story to her. Taliya's countenance clouded with rage. "Why, that little, conniving — " Here Taliya swore such foul words that Tanis was, for a second, convinced his pointed ears would fall off.

  


"Whoa, Taliya! My old ears can't take all that!" their grandfather exclaimed, having just come back. "What happened here?" he asked, noticing the atmosphere of the room.

  


Taliya quickly repeated Tanis's story to him, and he agreed with her. "Maybe you should have payed more attention, but that still wouldn't have prevented this."

  


"Yes it would have," Tanis said glumly.

  


"Maybe, maybe not. All mortals, like us, can be easily caught in such traps."

  


"Grandpa?" Taliya stared at him, amazed he could make sense after all. "Are you sick or something?" she asked, feeling his forehead.

  


"I'm perfectly fine!"

  


At this, Tanis managed a small, weak smile.

  


"Anyhow," Taliya said, turning back to him. "Normally, I don't think something like that would throw you into such a deep depression. There has to be something else along with it."

  


"Like, say, what happened with Wyrmslayer?"

  


Tanis didn't answer.

  


Taliya frowned. "Tanis, you know we'll listen to anything you have to say."

  


"You won't believe me."

  


"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. I can't guarantee it, but we'll listen." She glared at their grandfather, who was sneaking off to fetch the sword. "We will, won't we?" she asked menacingly.

  


"Yes ma'am!" Taliya threw a cushion at his head.

  


" . . . "

  


"Well? Go on."

  


Tanis's will finally broke down in the face of such understanding and encouragement. "You're right, it is partly about Wyrmslayer." taking a deep breath, he continued. "You asked about the memories before. When I said I didn't know – I'm sorry, but I lied – they were the memories of . . . "

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yep, it's a cliffhanger. Why, because I think it's a good place to end the chapter. Don't worry, the next one should be up in a day or two (or three?).

And, I would like to add this one note. This goes for everyone: Please do not make the 'Japanese names don't fit here' comment in a review again. I am well aware that I did say any comments are welcome and that may be true, but I will not change it. I just have an easier time with Japanese names than English ones. Still, thank you for your reviews.

Ja!


	5. chapter five

Whoohoo, the last chapter. Don't bother to correct anything here, I just passed it in last Friday anyways. Just wanted to finish it here for those of you who want to find out what happens.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dragons of a Modern Age

chapter five

  
  


"Of who?" Taliya prompted.

"Of Tanis Half-Elven, Hero of the Lance."

In the silence that followed, nothing made a sound, absolutely nothing . . . Except for the crow outside, that is. Then what he said truly registered.

"What?!" Taliya exclaimed. "How can that be?!"

Tanis shrugged, not too sure of the answer himself.

"Do you believe in reincarnations?" They both looked at their grandfather.

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean, reincarnations?"

"I'm saying that our Tanis is the reincarnation of Tanis Half-Elven. Have you never heard the legends surrounding reincarnations?" For once, they listened. "Reincarnation occurs when the soul of one who is dead is reborn in a different body. The two lives don't always resemble each other, and it is even rarer that one's past life can be remembered. Then again, it's also rare that one will come into contact with something from their previous existence."

" . . . Oh." Taliya glanced at Tanis rather nervously. "Then, all these years . . . my little brother's actually a Hero of the Lance?"

"Well . . . "

"No, I'm not." They both turned to look at him. "I'm not Tanis Half-Elven anymore, it's a new life. I'm Tanis Yousei now, Taliya, Grandpa. Your little brother, your grandson."

Suddenly, a wide grin crossed her face. "Stupid me, how could I have forgotten? No matter what, you're my dear little brother." She ruffled his hair affectionately, but Tanis could still sense that it would take her some time to cope with the fact that he was the reincarnation of an ancient hero.

"Ah yes, of course!" their grandfather contributed. He would also have to get used to it, but both would come to terms with it eventually. For that, Tanis was thankful, even if he preferred they forget it altogether.

"No wonder you've been out of it lately," Taliya said gently. "And on top of that, Gilthanas will be after your blood tomorrow. I suggest you stay home, for at least a day, while I try to talk to them."

Tanis nodded, not wanting to face Gilthanas so soon. "Thank you, sis."

"It's not a problem. Get some sleep, I know you haven't been for some nights now. Do you want me to tell your friends, or would you rather do it yourself?"

"I'll do it . . . As soon as I . . . " he trailed off, feeling all those sleepless nights catch up to him. His grandfather pulled a blanket out of the closet and covered him with it, then left with Taliya to let Tanis rest.

'My family may be a bit on the odd side, but they couldn't be better,' he thought, before the dark waters of sleep closed over him.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Taliya was only successful in convincing Gilthanas not to attack her brother, but not of his innocence and plight. It was to a very uneasy atmosphere he returned to, two days after he told what was bothering him. Tanis was surprised, his load felt a lot lighter after sharing it.

Laurana and Gilthanas shunned him in the hallways, and Kitiara smirked at him every time they passed each other, but, still, he felt even better when he told it all to the rest of his friends.

Surprisingly, they all believed him. Goldmoon and Riverwind told him it was well known by their plainsmen ancestors that reincarnations did exist. Raistlin's studies in magic also supported him. Even Tas said that, when he went to visit Tanis before, he saw the sword, and felt something odd.

In fact, they were all shocked to hear that Raistlin himself was also a reincarnation, in his case, of Raistlin Majere, also from the War of the Lance. "I found out when the teacher showed me the Staff of Magius," he explained.

"Hey, if Tanis and Raistlin are reincarnations, then what about the rest of us?" Tas asked excitedly. "Maybe I was a fierce silver dragon before!"

Silvara laughed. "No, I think not, Tas. You're more likely to be another kender." She fell silent for a moment. "But . . . your words . . . _'silver dragon,'_ they sound familiar."

"Ooh! Maybe _you_ were a silver dragon!"

Caramon laughed his time. "Whatever you say, Tas."

But, in that following week, even though Laurana still wouldn't listen to Tanis, the others found highly interesting artifacts, almost simultaneously. It couldn't have just been coincidence, they later concluded. The gods must have been involved.

Sturm's cousin gave him an ancient sword, belonging to some long-dead Solamnic Knight, supposedly Sturm Brightblade, Hero of the Lance.

Riverwind and Goldmoon wandered into a temple of Mishakal, and, upon touching the staff and necklace on Her statue, realized the gods really were involved in this.

Caramon came across an another ancient sword in the school's storage room, one that fitted his hand as well as Wyrmslayer fit in Tanis's.

Flint came into contact with an ancient battleaxe his relatives brought him from Thorbardin that he remembered.

Tas, whose case was the strangest out of all of theirs, remembered when he fell down a set of stairs on his head.

Tika remembered after reading about the Inn of the Last Home in a journal from her former life, found up in her attic.

Silvara's artifact was a polished scale from a silver dragon who also fought during the War of the Lance.

Crysania, having much the same situation as Goldmoon and Riverwind, entered a temple of Paladine and came to the same conclusions they did.

And so, the whole group, of the distant past and present, were together again. Even though they had no solid proof, Tanis and Silvara were absolutely sure Laurana and Gilthanas were also reincarnated from those times. But, by that token, so were Kitiara and Ariakas. Yet, as Tanis had said to his sister and grandfather, they were different people now, and chose to not let the knowledge of their past lives influence their present ones.

Tanis was still unsure of his chances of resolving everything with Laurana, but, at least he knew it was possible. After all, something similar did happen hundreds and thousands of years ago, near the end of the War of the Lance.

But, when he tried, yet again, to approach her, it failed. Dejectedly, he returned home afterwards.

"It's hopeless," he murmured.

"Nothing's ever hopeless," Taliya said. "Have you tried something besides talking? A note, an email, anything?"

" . . . Oh. Sis, can I borrow your laptop?"

"What happened to yours?"

"I think Tas sat on it."

"Oh. Go ahead then."

He sent his apology and explanation, and went to school the next day feeling quite optimistic. He approached Laurana again hopefully.

"I don't know," she said. "I just can't get over it this quickly. And maybe you're lying."

But that thought was dashed when Kitiara and Ariakas passed by, unknowing, laughing over that very same incident. Once again, Tanis had a suspicion that the gods were intervening.

Laurana was speechless. Gilthanas saw them together, and angrily stormed over to pull her away, giving Tanis the cold shoulder.

She did say she was still unsure of whether or not to trust him, but Tanis felt a whole lot better about his chances now. But, that night, when he sent another email, her reply was still the same.

This continued for a while, but nothing changed.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Taliya, it's not working," Tanis said sadly. "Maybe it really is hopeless."

"Have you tried _absolutely _everything? Try something hopelessly romantic, like . . . oh, I don't know, you'll think of something," Taliya encouraged. "Go for it, little brother."

" . . . You know, sis, you always manage to make me want to try. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Tanis. Go on, do something!"

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


The next day, Tanis nervously climbed up on top of a table in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch. Tika handed him the microphone she borrowed from the auditorium, and Taliya gave him the thumbs up from the side of the room, indicating she had plugged it in.

Taking a rather shaky breath, Tanis gathered his courage and began.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I would like to say, I'm very sorry, and please forgive me, to Miss Laurana Tenshi. Laurana, I dedicate this song to you. Please, please forgive me.

  


_I want to change the world_

_Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,_

_Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile_

_Change my mind_

_If we reach out to the soaring future_

_without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,_

_It's wonderland_

  


_You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,_

_and you keep on searching_

_as you wander._

_In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow_

_I can't believe anything, and close my ears._

_When I met you, I found my true place in life._

_An innocent kindness is right here._

_And so we awaken . . . _

  


_I want to change the world_

_I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,_

_then I can fly anywhere._

_Change my mind_

_I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future_

_without losing my passion._

_It's wonderland_

  


_W keep swimming in the same world_

_until the day we reach our dreams._

_All of us bear the same worries_

_When you stop and look, I'll be right here_

_gazing at you_

  


_I want to change the world_

_If you accept my gaze as I watch over you_

_and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything._

_Change my mind_

_I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here._

_Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen._

_It's wonderland_

  


_I want to change the world_

_Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,_

_Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile_

_Change my mind_

_If we reach out to the soaring future_

_without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine._

_It's wonderland_

  


During the whole song, Tanis stared straight at her, his heart in his eyes. He could see that she had her own heart in hers, with tears running down her face. Slowly, she smiled at him and nodded.

He was elated. She finally forgave him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yep, that was the last chapter. The song is the English Translation of 'Change the World' by V6. No, not the English _version_, the English _translation_, taken from animelyrics.com. Thanks for reading. Just so you all know, I'm pretty sure I'll be sticking to anime fics from now on, so I can use all the Japanese I can or want. It was nice to write a different fic, but that's it. (I think . . . )

Thank you to all my reviewers (replies are in parentheses); Pen D. Fox, Kuroki Kaze (I like flames, as in fire, but not the ones where reviewers send incredibly insulting rants. It's just, well, that kind of flame kinda makes me depressed. Anyhow, yes, this is set in a futurized Dragonlance world.), Ironi Numair, Alexia S. Luclwit, shadowthewindadept, and Elmo. Thank you so much!

Sayonara!

~ Kitsunehime


End file.
